


Each other's comfort

by purplefox



Series: RyuAnnWeek2019 [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Shipweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Day seven/final Day Prompt ComfortBoth Ryuji and Ann have a lot going on but they have each other. They are supporting each other. They have this.





	Each other's comfort

“Hey you want any help?” Ann asked softly. Ryuji stopped where he sat on his bedroom floor and glanced up at where he had thought that Ann was still sleeping. He had guessed wrong and she had caught him in the middle of massaging his legs. “I hear a good rubdown is better from someone else.”

“I hear so too.” Ryuji hesitated before he shifted so that Ann had enough room to roll off. “Never thought that I would hear it from you. Never thought you were in the business of offering.” He teased as she knelt to where he sat with his legs stretched out. His shorts were rolled all the way up. his shirt had gotten some of the stuff on him and his legs were bare. He almost did not want to see her look.

“Well, I’m not exactly the doll people think me.” Ryuji’s breath hitched when Ann knelt and slowly ran her hands up his legs. “So how are you doing?” Her fingers were gentle and soothing. “You’ll tell me if I’m going too hard okay?”

“Yeah.” Ryuji said softly. She tapped one of his legs and he lifted it for her. Ann’s grip was pretty good as she began to slowly rub and massage his leg. “Hey, pretty good there.” He said softly as she worked. She had concentration on her face. Her hair had fallen forward but it was almost as though she had not noticed.

“Shiho.” Ann said softly. “I had learned way before. I wasn’t that good back then. I wanted to help Shiho anyway that I could.” She smiled as she worked. “Didn’t work out so good with that until way later. But when I was visiting her in the hospital, I got a few nurses to teach me.”

“And you’re doing damn good.” Ryuji praised. “I got a few people to teach me…” He wanted to avoid the topic but he knew that they had gotten this far. “And my Mom.” He said softly. “She got people to teach her and teach me what I gotta know about everything. She buys the stuff when I’m getting low and every now and again, I give myself a good check and a good rubdown.”

“Yeah.” Ann said softly before he moved back. Ryuji lowered his leg and lifted the other so that Ann could work properly. “Want me to bend my knee so you can better…” He trailed off as she nodded. “Okay then.” Ryuji swallowed as she worked. “You know this stuff, I rarely like to use it. Works great but the smell is like-“

“A hospital.” Ann’s eyes met his before she flicked her gaze back down. “It doesn’t smell bad. It’s just strong. You can’t mistake it for anything else. Medicine of some kind.”

“Medicine of the strong kind.” Ryuji teased. He wanted to run his hand through Ann’s hair. He really did but he knew that Ann was not exactly in the mood for that. Right now she wanted to do this for him, do this with him that was so damn Ann. He felt so strange inside. He wanted to hug her but he wanted to cry too. The way his throat felt he just might.

“You do this a lot then.” Ann said softly. “What am I even saying.” Her hands were a bit softer and slower. “Of course you do. Of course you have to. I never suspected. I never noticed.”

“This isn’t exactly something people run to talk about you know.” Ryuji pointed out before he placed his hand over hers. “Come on Ann.”

“Are you going to say this isn’t a big deal?” Her hands and voice trembled. Ryuji wanted to pull her into his arms but bother their hands had this thing over them. What he could do was hold his hands over hers as he fought for the right words to say.

“No I’m not.” Ryuji said softly. He blinked up at his bedroom ceiling. He could feel the burn of Ann’s stare to his face but he blinked up at the ceiling instead. “Not going to say that. This is a big deal you know. It’s just that I never thought I would be able to talk about this. I never talked about this with anyone. But now I’m sharing these things with you Ann.” He finally met her gaze. “And you get it.” He said softly. “I see that you get it, I don’t have to say much but at the same time I feel like I should.”

“You should only say what you want to.” Her eyes were glassy. The look she got before she cried. Ryuji scrubbed his hands on his shirt before he brought his legs up slick covered as they were and tried to bring Ann in for a hug. “Not just me Ryuji.” Her voice trembled. “It’s not just about me.”

“Yeah, it’s about me too.” Ryuji admitted. “But you know Ann.” He lowered his legs again before he yanked Ann onto his lap and turned her sideways. He pressed his face against his shoulder as he spoke. “We, the two of us get it. We’re still getting over shit from before. We had to deal with shitty adults. Things like this.” He waved at his legs. “It’s unfair, it shouldn’t happen.” He said softly and it happened to us but we’re moving on now.”

“But how are we moving on?” Ann’s body trembled in his lap. “Ryuji you still-“

“I can walk and I can run.” He said softly. “Not the way I could but I can still do a little something. That guy was a piece of shit but at least it was a clean break. The fucking bastard.” He muttered. “And I gotta do this and my mom helps and I gotta go in for check ups but you know something Ann?” Ryuji turned her to face him. “I’m here. I got it this far and we made him pay for what he did. This is just the recovery part. Not the end.”

“Honestly you.” Ann sniffled before she blew her nose into his shirt. The one that she was wearing.

“Hey!” Ryuji groaned. “Seriously?”

“Lay off of it I’ll wash it later with some other stuff.” Ann wiggled off his lap and moved back to his legs again. “For now, let me help out with this.”

“Can you clean your hands, switch shirts and then start?” Ryuji teased. “I’m supposed to be getting better here you know.”

X

Sometimes Ann woke up forgetting that everything had been resolved. She had lived so long under the fear that it was hard to remember that everything was okay. She shot awake in her bed her heart racing before she went fumbling for her phone.

She had been scrambling before a hand slid her phone into her hands. She jumped before Ryuji turned on the light. Ann blinked at Ryuji who had been sitting on her floor. He gave her a look before he pressed her phone deeper into her hands. “It’s almost the end of summer.” He said quietly. Ann felt her breath hitch. “It’s been over for a long while Ann.”

“Yeah.” She agreed. “It’s over.” Her shoulders relaxed and she released a huge breath. “It’s over.” She looked around her room and at her tv that was turned off. When she had nodded off Ryuji had been playing her games with the volume low. She had been watching him and reading at some point the coolness of her room and pushed her to sleep. “How long was I asleep?”

“A good while.” Ryuji admitted as he rested back against her bedframe. “I took your phone to charge it.” Ann hummed as she lay on her side to watch the back of Ryuji’s head as he continued to sit on her floor. “I didn’t feel like sleeping so I just started playing the handheld. It’s less light and you were pretty much out of it.”

“I see.” She said softly. Ryuji when he said he did not feel like sleeping usually meant he was unable to sleep. Sometimes that meant that he had faint pain in his legs. Sometimes his thoughts were too much to sleep. Considering he was on her floor she was guessing it was the former one. “You could have come up here.” She stroked her mattress softly. “Nothing we haven’t done before.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji agreed with a laugh before he tilted his head back enough that he could rest it on her mattress and meet her eyes. “Just not on your bed. Usually it’s mine. I feel weird about your bed.”

“Seriously?” Ann snorted before she reached out to brush her hands over his hair. He closed his eyes at her touch so she kept doing it. “Still a bed. A bed’s a bed Ryuji.”

“Yeah I know.” Ryuji laughed softly. “But I just feel so weird about staying over at your place as it is. Getting in your bed. I mean… let me work up to it.” He laughed softly. “I had even thought about going home but I wanted to stay.” He opened his eyes again and Ann wanted to kiss him. “But I’m glad I’m here.”

“Me too.” She said softly as she pulled back. “But right now.” She patted her mattress and he smiled. “Come up here.” She coaxed. “I’d like some company here.” Ryuji’s smile widened before he sighed and sat up properly. Ann watched the way that he got to his feet before he helped her pull the rest of the cover down. She sighed when Ryuji slipped onto her bed. “Nice.” She said softly.

“Yeah.” Ryuji murmured as he rested on his back. He stared up at her ceiling for a few moments before he turned to look at her. “Want to rest on me a bit? You’re sweating.”

“I guess I am.” Ann admitted as she touched her forehead. The dream and the worry had showed itself. Her forehead was damp. She placed her head on his chest and sighed at the strong heartbeat that she heard there. “So hard to believe everything that’s happened.”

“I know what you mean.” Ryuji said softly. “So much has happened. So many crazy things but it’s over.” His hand gently stroked her hair and Ann closed her eyes at the softness of it. “And I’m glad.” He said softly. “But it’s hard to forget. We had so much time living with that shit. We’re not over it. Who knows if we are ever going to forget that shit.”

“Sometimes in my dreams.” Ann gently traced her finger over Ryuji’s stomach. “I remember how helpless I felt. How alone I seemed. I hated back then so much. I hated all of it so much. I had nowhere to turn. I felt so alone and the one thing I wanted to protect it felt as though I couldn’t.”

“I know.” Ryuji’s voice was warm and rough to her ears. “And you shouldn’t have had to go through with that. With any of that. Not you, not Shiho not anyone. But you got the bastard and that is what matters. You got him and you got him good.”

“With your help.” Ann reminded him softly. “With your help, with Akira’s help and Mona’s help.” She snuggled against Ryuji’s chest as he moved one hand to gently stroking down her back. “With all your help I managed to do what I had to do. With all that help we changed fate and I’m not alone again. I’m not helpless.” She smiled as she relaxed. “I just wish I could remember that always.”

“It’s fine if you forget.” Ryuji’s arms were strong as they stroked her hair and lazily rubbed circles on her back. “Because all of us are here to remind you. If you slip up for a few seconds and forget it’s okay. I’m here to remind you. Akira and Mona will gladly remind you.” He said softly. “And most importantly you’re going to remind yourself.” He finished. “It’s okay to sometimes forget, just that you have to remember where we are now. What we’ve done.”

“We’ve done so much. Helped so many people.” Ann whispered. “We’ve really come so far.” Her finger stilled on Ryuji’s stomach. “I’m so glad that I made it here. I’m glad you’re here with me. All of you but especially you Ryuji.”

“You would have to chase me away.” Ryuji murmured softly. “I’m not going anywhere yet Ann. I’m right here and I’ll always be right here. And I get it.” The hand on her hair stopped stroking for a second as he spoke. “I get it. It happens to me too.” His hand softly stroked through her hair. It was so soothing that she felt sleep pulling at her again. “Go back to sleep if you want. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

X

“So you’re coming with me.” Ryuji laughed as he looked Ann over. It was early morning and the sun had not even come up properly. He had decided it was the perfect moment for a jog. He had been doing these things bit by bit. He worked out and trained with Akira but it was nice to get some morning stuff done as well. A jog around the neighbourhood would suit him well.

“I’m tired of you waking me up being all sweaty.” Ann tied up her hair before she rolled her eyes at him. “Besides a model has to keep fit too you know.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji agreed before he dropped on one knee to make sure that his shoes were properly tied. “But so far you’ve just been letting your good genes do like half the work.” He teased. “I know that you’ve been watching your food lately but you really want to come for a walk with me?”

“Yeah I do.” Ann said softly before she pulled at his tank top. “I feel like a walk every morning would do my head some good. It seems to be doing you some good. Even though you train other times too.”

“The walks are a stretch.” Ryuji glanced down the hall to where his mother’s bedroom was before he took his key and Ann’s hand. “But company will be nice.” He admitted as he opened his door. “You know.” He said softly as they stepped outside. “When I first started walking and jogging my mom tried to come with me?” He laughed softly. “Evenings or mornings if she had the time she would come. Once it was just walking.”

“I can see that.” Ann said softly as Ryuji locked the door behind them. He took her hand as they went down the apartment hall towards the stairs. “Your mom seems like the type to do that.”

“She is.” Ryuji laughed as he gently rubbed Ann’s fingers between his own. “You know this was back in middle school. The times that we would walk together used to be so much fun. Then I just thought about training and running and Mom just never had the energy or time.” He said softly. “But I loved those times. Those were our times and we talked about anything. It was nice being just us.”

“I can imagine.” Ann said as they walked down the steps side by side. The staircase still had the night lights shining brightly in the stairwell. They only turned off when morning came. Ryuji could say many things about the apartment but one things about it was that it was big on safety. “I never did things like that. But I never walked around my neighbourhood either.”

“I did. Plenty of places to play when you’re a kid.” Ryuji admitted as they made it to the next set of stairs.” He kept his hand in Ann’s as they walked. “Outside was my escape, walking and running was my freedom. Even though I was not willing to admit it at the time. Those are the facts. I needed to be outside and-“

“Free.” Ann said softly as her steps slowed. “No wonder you like it so much. Being off the track team-“

“Yeah it tore me up inside.” Ryuji admitted. “I’d lost my place. No scholarship either. I felt like I was in hell. But Akira got me out that place. You too. I don’t need to go back.” He admitted softly. “But I’m glad that after I fucked up that those guys don’t have to pay for it.” He sighed when they made it to the next floor and they made their way around to the last set of stairs. “I’m glad that there is a proper track team.”

“You should be on it.” Ann said softly. “You were always a great runner.”

“Yeah but who knows if I can properly do what I used to.” Ryuji admitted. “I gotta work my way up. but even if I can’t do scholarship level things I’m going to keep running. Going to keep walking. I sorta have to you know.” He playfully jostled her before he reached for the large bun she had stuffed her hair into. “Gotta keep up in our line of work and stuff.”

“That’s right.” Ann giggled. “Another reason that we have to work hard. “We really can’t be playing around. We need stamina. I swear.” She lowered her voice. “The metaverse saps away so much energy and we’re usually running around palaces for ages.”

“Tell me about it.” Ryuji sighed as they finally made it to the street. Outside was beginning to lighten up but the streets were mostly dim. There were people around making a fast pace towards the station and various bus stops but it was to be expected. It would not be that busy for a good amount of time.

Hell drunks were still heading home. It was a fairly good hour. Ryuji tightened his grip on Ann’s hand even as he gave her a quick once over. The clothes were his. An old pair of his basketball shorts and his tank. She had taken them so he was not going to fight about it. He barely wore those anyway.

“What?” Ann glanced at him. “You’re staring.”

“I was just thinking.” Ryuji glanced around before he decided to pick the front road as their direction. “This way.” Their pace was not slow but it was not running. “But back to what I was saying.” He sighed. “Running about every night or afternoon makes you hungry and tired. We gotta build up our stamina. Especially since Akira is so determined to find out everything about the metaverse and palaces.”

“I can’t believe that we can find other palaces and targets from inside targets if the person is slimy enough.” Ann growled. “We have an entire page to go through not to think about the normal requests. But these big ones.” She shook her head. “I’ll never stop being disgusted.”

“Too many shitty adults out there.” Ryuji agreed. “But you know, with everyone that we get. Every heart that we change I think about us. How there are going to be people like us feeling relieved. People that we are saving. Like how after Kamoshida the volleyball team was just-“ It was hard to explain the relief he had felt and the way he felt seeing those people smile properly.

“It’s a good feeling.” Ann said softly. “I feel so happy when we manage to help someone. It doesn’t matter how small. It just feels good.” She swung their joined hands. “Kicking scum shadow’s ass and changing the world one shitty adult after the other. I’m glad I’m a phantom thief.” Ryuji laughed and rubbed Ann’s fingers because he felt the same way. He was so glad to be a phantom thief. This had saved them and even now it was saving them. The people they were now, the people they would become was because they had become phantom thieves.

X

“I don’t feel like getting up.” Ann sighed as she stared at Ryuji’s ceiling. “I don’t feel like doing anything else for the day either.” She felt Ryuji’s mumble of agreement more than she heard it. She gave a soft laugh before she poked the body wrapped around her. She poked his arm that was wrapped around her stomach. “What do we have for today? Because I don’t feel like doing anything.”

“Gotta help my Mom clean the apartment.” Ryuji murmured into her neck. “Then get ready for the week and stuff. I wasn’t supposed to go anywhere.” His hand around her tightened slowly. “And neither were you.” Ann hummed in agreement. “We can sleep in at least until after twelve.”

“That’s as far as you want to sleep in?” Ann laughed softly. “It’s soon going to be seven. That’s as far as you want to sleep in?”

“You’ll start complaining about being fed anytime after then.” Ryuji murmured before he yawned. “And I’ll be hungry too. Seriously hungry.” He growled against her neck. “Might have to eat you Ann.”

“How about no.” Ann giggled as he nuzzled her neck. “Seriously Ryuji!” She laughed as the nuzzling got more insistent. “Don’t turn to cannibalism so early.” Ryuji pulled back with a laugh and she sighed. “I really don’t want to do anything today. I hate that tomorrow is Monday.”

“I hate it too.” Ryuji agreed softly. “But you have a job tomorrow.” He recalled. “So don’t go about…” He yawned as he curled around her even tighter. “Stressing about stuff that can wait. You can take it easy today. Not as if we have something to do today. Unless Akira messages us… which he won’t. He won’t do that today.”

“He has plans that I don’t know about?” Ann laughed softly. “Does he Ryuji?” Silence was her answer and she had to laugh. “So he made plans that only you know about? Because you seem rather up to date and really certain about Akira not calling us to go into mementos today.”

“Guy’s got stuff to do.” Ryuji said softly. His voice was lower and a little sleepy. He was being lured back to sleep Ann could tell. It was so cute. “Sometimes it happens. Besides we have a pretty good streak going right now. Rest days are just as important as working out too. We’ve been doing lots of work and fighting lately.”

“We sure have.” Ann agreed. “I’ve been feeling the strain but I’ve really been seeing some differences. In fighting and in my heart. Things have been a little easier lately. We haven’t had the rug pulled from under us when it has come to shadows lately.”

“Before.” Ryuji murmured softly. “We were always having those guys try to pull a fast one for us when we asked them stuff or we were trying to shake them down. Recently we barely have to try too hard to get the information we want or for Akira to get what he needs from these shadows.”

“His power is so unique it is almost scary.” Ann yawned. “But it’s so useful. I wish we knew more about it but if anyone had to have such a power, I’m glad it’s him. He needs that, he really deserves it.”

“And he’s really nice to these shadows. He goes out there and he really connects to them somehow.” Ryuji agreed. “That’s why everyone needs some time off. Get themselves together and relax once in a while. We’ll be fighting the good old fight soon enough.” He sighed. “So a break now and again is nice. You can’t try to kill yourself with the work. Overworking helps no one.”

“It sure doesn’t.” Ann agreed. “That’s the last thing that is needed for everyone. Overworking will just slow us down and we’re doing so well.” She smiled. “Everyone is thinking about us. Everyone is talking about us and while most the requests are just crap.” She snorted. “More and more people are seriously asking for help.”

“Yes they are.” Ryuji agreed. “And that feels good. Every scum bag that we take down feels good. I do get what Akira means about us doing too much though.” He laughed softly. “We’ll go all out and celebrate when we take down noticeable scum in society. That’s the best thing to do.”

“The most suitable thing to do.” Ann agreed as she snuggled back against Ryuji. “Small fry are necessary too but only big celebrations for the ones with palaces. It seems fair. Palaces are more work after all.”

X

“It’s raining.” Ryuji mumbled. Ann just sighed and stroked his hair as she continued to scroll through her phone. “I bet this has something to do with Yusuke.”

“He is a rain man.” Ann smiled as she stroked Ryuji’s hair. “But we are here and he is wherever so I don’t think it is him this time. I mean think about it. We didn’t have any big plans. Usually it’s the big plans that he brings the rain to. Like the fireworks. And the school trip but for him.”

“I guess deep down.” Ryuji yawned as he snugged against her stomach. “He wanted to be where Leader was. Can’t blame him. I like being around leader too.”

“He just does that for you. To you.” Ann agreed. “I’m glad we have him around so much but I do tend to miss him sometimes. He doesn’t mind doing anything. Accompanying us when we need a friend. Being a good ear.”

“For sure.” Ryuji said softly as the sound of rain against the windows increased. “But you know as good as it is with him some things he can’t get because he didn’t experience. I’m kinda glad about that. He’s already had it shitty. I’d hate to see him fall or give in. I mean I know I did a bit.” Ryuji said softly. “But that guy, I don’t want him to. I’ll take anything before I let him go through that.”

“I feel the same way.” Ann said softly. “I mean when I think about him feeling the way I felt. Doing the things I thought about doing. He had it really rough so I’m glad he doesn’t have to suffer anymore. I’m glad that no matter what he has us now.”

“And he’s glad about that too.” Ryuji sighed as his arms tightened around her. Ann gave a glance towards her sheets before she dismissed the thought. “He didn’t have anything when he came here and look at all the stuff he has now. He has us. And we’re out there kicking butt and changing hearts.”

“Yeah we are.” Ann agreed softly. “And it feels good to know that we have each other. All of us.” Ryuji gave a hum of agreement that vibrated against her stomach. Ann giggled at the feeling before her fingers resumed stroking through Ryuji’s hair.

The rain outside resumed falling but that was fine. They needed quiet days too. The rain was necessary as well. It needed to cool things down. Sometimes everyone got so fired up the rain was necessary for growth and to see reason. She was not mad at the rain. She was thankful to it.

X

“Uh about you and stealing my clothes man.” Ryuji gave her a look and Ann ignored it. “Fine.” He sighed. “Let’s do this then. You were so insistent about this.” He gave a small stretch before he looked around the gym. “But why here? Don’t you have at least somewhere less crappy to go?”

“You come here with Akira don’t you?” Ann asked as she tugged Ryuji’s shirt down a bit and tugged at the waist of his pants. “I want to work out too.”

“I don’t have a problem with you working out you know.” Ryuji sighed as he glanced around the mostly empty room. “Just that I’m sure you can find someplace else. Akira and I come here mostly because of desperation. And any chicks I see here usually aren’t your type of girl.” He had continued to stretch growing more serious by the second.

“I can guess to the type of people that come here Ryuji.” Ann rolled her eyes before she began to follow Ryuji’s stretches. Just smaller more contained ones. “And I told you before about me being serious about working out.”

“I thought some squats and a treadmill was what you meant. Some jogging maybe some running.” Ryuji had moved onto stretching his arms as he eyed her. “Not tagging along with me. I’m sure that exercise for models and exercise for athletes are different things.”

“Well you’re right there.” Ann admitted as she gave small lunges. No one was paying them any attention. No one was even looking towards her. She had no expected that part but she was happy. “But I’m not going to go all the way out like you. And what I do manage with this will pay off.” She reminded him. “You can’t be leaving us behind all the time Ryuji.”

“So that’s what it is?” Ryuji laughed softly as he got down on the mat. Ann watched the way that he arranged his legs as he sat before he continued to stretch. “Okay okay Ann I feel you. Do your thing.” His voice was teasing. “You should bring pretty boy Yusuke with you too. Build up some more stamina.”

“Stamina?” Ann rolled her eyes. “He already has stamina doesn’t he?”

“Muscles too.” Ryuji had no shame in admitting that. “I mean he is pretty quick and easy with that long sword yeah? Gotta have some strength for that but I’m still faster than him. Akira too. He should join up with you sometimes. Get some stamina and speed built up.”

“Why am I with Yusuke again?” Ann knew the reason would be a little silly but as she joined Ryuji on the floor she had to know.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ryuji shot her a startled look. “Pretty gang on the treadmill obviously. And then the two of you can eat a healthy protein shake and stuff afterwards. It’s like promotion. Get it? Because you two are pretty and you’re a model?” Ann scoffed and tapped her foot against Ryuji’s as retaliation. Her boyfriend only sniggered in response.

X

“Hey.” Ryuji sounded a little winded as he met her outside the station. “I read your message and you said you didn’t want to message but-“ He looked her over worry on his face. “Are you okay Ann?”

“I- I uh.” Her voice was not steady. She clutched her bag closer to her and fought back the feelings. “I visited Shiho today. I got to sit in with her when people came to talk to her.”

“Shiho.” Ryuji’s voice dipped before he leaned against the all with her. “Damn.” He said softly. “How was she? What happened?”

“She’s so strong.” Ann’s voice broke as she fought to keep the really strong emotions in. “She’s so strong and she had to go through so much. I’m so proud of her but we really went through a lot of shit Ryuji. A lot of shit that we shouldn’t have had to go through. Things no kid should have had to go through.”

“You’re right.” Ryuji’s hand found hers and all she could do was hold on tightly as she fought back everything. “You guys shouldn’t have gone through that. We should have never had to put up with Kamoshida. Shiho’s the sweetest girl alive ever. She should have never had to put up with him.”

“It hurts when I think back to everything.” Ann looked down at the ground. “The whole time I was listening. I just couldn’t believe that everything had been going on. That she had dealt with everything. That- that she.” She shook her head. “Shiho was everything for me.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji said softly. “I knew that. Since middle school I knew that.” He said softly. “The two of you were always so close and you guys love each other so much. I’m not surprised the lengths both of you would go for each other. For you… you had us and we took down Kamoshida. Shiho was on her own and she-“

“She did so much because she wanted to protect me.” Ann felt a tear escape. “And I wanted to protect her. It’s over but when I think back to that I just want to-“

“You guys love each other.” Ryuji’s hand was warm and gently as it brushed away her tear. Ann sniffed when Ryuji’s hand moved up to wipe away at the tear track. “But I’m glad it is over and I’m glad both of you are safe.”

“Me too.” Ann released her bag before she turned to Ryuji. She threw her arms around him and sighed into his chest. “I’m so glad I have you guys. When I think about what could have happened if I didn’t have you.” She bit her lip and her grip tightened. “I’m glad I have you Ryuji.” Ryuji’s arms came around her and the small sense of anxiety that had been gripping her since she had left Shiho eased slightly.

X

“Here let me do this for you.” Ryuji found himself swallowing as he kept his grip on the towel. Ann had helped him the last time and she had helped him the time after that but to find her waiting on his bed with that expectant expression really did something to him. “Hey come on.” She coaxed. “Your muscles should be loosened up by now.”

“They are loosened up.” Ryuji gave up before he crossed his room. He stepped over the various clothes that had to end up in the laundry sooner or later. Most likely sooner. “I got some time in the shower for once and I didn’t have to worry about people hogging the water.”

“First of all.” Ann objected. “Your mom and I have our routines.”

“Second of all.” Ryuji teased as he eased off his towel. He glanced at his boxers before he gave up and rolled past Ann to lay on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling as he laced his arms behind his head. “You don’t live here so your shower preferences really should come after mine.”

“I’m a guest.” Ann teased before her hand gently touched his leg. Ryuji kept staring at his ceiling as he hands began to work. “Shouldn’t you treat guests like kings or something like that?”

“I’m dating you so no more special treatment.” Ryuji sighed as he smelled the ointment. “Is that something new?” He blinked. The soft hands on his legs stilled. “It smells really nice.”

“I asked around a bit.” Ann’s voice was soft and soothing. Ryuji could be lulled to sleep if he was not careful but that would just be rude actually. “And then I picked this one as a replacement. The last one smelt kind of depressing. Also this one is recommended better. I cleared it with your Mom before I bought it.”

“Did you?” Ryuji murmured as Ann’s fingers eased his leg. “It’s really good.” He smiled. “Feels nice and it isn’t a stinging kind of cooling. I really hated that about the last one. This one feels gentle cool. I would have complained but that is the only kind that comes free.”

“I know.” Ann said softly. “You know the doctor that Akira knows? She’s the one that cleared this. Before you make any noise I just did a clinical trial and I got this for half the price.” Ann sounded shy. “She’s really nice you know. that doctor, have you considered going in?”

“Doesn’t make sense to me.” Ryuji admitted. “It’s just getting well now and stopping myself from doing anything stupid. Clean break you know.” He reminded her softly. “But ah- sometimes I think about seeing someone but I’m already so lucky.” He said softly. Ann’s hands stilled when she finished so he snacked his hand down to grab hers. “I’m so lucky that I really don’t think too much about it.”

X

“You’re so silly.” Ann teased him as he ran on the treadmill. “Anyone else would take an off day Ryuji.” Ann had her hair up as she sat on the bench opposite the treadmill. The shirt she was wearing was her own but his special thief had taken his old gym shorts as her own.

“Anyone else isn’t me.” Ryuji huffed as he kept up with the pace. “Every day counts you know. You never know when those seconds will cost us. You know how much crazy shit goes down. And we’re always exploring deeper and deeper in the metaverse.” He gave a long sigh as his shoes pounded the treadmill up. “Gotta keep it up.”

“I know.” She said softly. “It’s why I came along today. I really feel that way too. Sitting around doing nothing because of the rain. Sometimes I feel frustrated with myself.” She said softly. “Then I get up and find I have to do something. Make tools, do homework. Work out but staying still is a no. we can’t afford to stay still.”

“Gotta get up.” Ryuji nodded. “Get up and get our there. You know, I used to take it so easy after all this shit started.” He huffed. “Then I met Akira. then I became friends with you.” He tossed at her. “I mean we knew each other back then but then Akira appeared and we started to really hang with each other.” He laughed. “And now we can’t keep still, we can do something. And we get better from that.”

“I used to be so uncomfortable in my own skin.” Ann said softly. “So alone and then there was Shiho, there was Akira. there was you and Mona. Now I don’t know how I ever survived like that. Even now. This is just me and when I’m with you. I don’t feel anything but Ann.”

“No matter how you look you’re Ann to me.” Ryuji teased. “Sometimes maybe a little rough around the edges but you’re still hot so it’s excusable.” He pretended to mock. It got a towel thrown at his face so he laughed until it echoed. “Aw come on you know I don’t mean it. You know I love you just the way you are.” His gaze was on the numbers on the treadmill as he spoke. “Fierce, loyal and not a simple girl at all. You can do it all.” He flicked his gaze to her. “That’s why you’re Ann. You’ve got that big heart too. That’s why you’re Ann.”

Her red face was really adorable. He could see that she was fighting for words to say. That was why it was worth it to fight past his own embarrassment and just say the things he was really thinking and feeling. After all Akira did that shit all the time and look how good it served him. Sometimes Ryuji needed to do that too. He slung Ann’s towel over his shoulder and upped the level on the treadmill.

X

“Let me help you work it out.” Ann said softly. “A knot?”

“Yeah.” Ryuji admitted as sweat ran down his face. “It’s okay really. This happens.”

“Often?” She pressed as her hand ran down his leg. “Ryuji?”

“Not as often as it used to.” He admitted. “I was lucky but usually I’d have to rub down every day. Maybe a few times a day. Least in the beginning. Now it’s only if I’ve fallen or if I’ve been pushing myself too hard. In the beginning when it was just the four of us.” Ryuji said softly. “I had to rub down pretty good after Mementos. My leg would be in agony on the train home sometimes.”

“And you didn’t say anything?” Ann’s voice hitched. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Cuz I was able to handle it.” Ryuji said softly. “Least I thought I could handle it. I was able to back then. I just had to be careful and I was. I asked questions. I rubbed down I iced and every free day I had I went to the clinic to make sure I wasn’t going too hard.” He looked away as Ann rested her hands on his knee. “But it hasn’t been that bad lately.”

“Really?” Ann asked softly. “Are you telling the truth?”

“Mementos or palaces haven’t done much to it.” Ryuji smiled. “Only times I get knots now are totally random times. It cut down from every day to once a week. From me being in agony in the train going home to maybe a twinge here or there.” He breathed. “Now I deal with a little knot or too.” His hands twitched before he placed them on hers. “It is how it is Ann.”

“It shouldn’t have happened.” Her voice hitched as she fought back her tears. Her emotions came through in her voice and she let her sadness and pain colour her words. “That shouldn’t have happened to you.”

“Shouldn’t have happened to you. Shouldn’t have happened to Mishima or Shiho.” Ryuji said softly as his hands slowly held hers. “But it did didn’t it? Shitty adults. But we handled it Ann and you know what? shitty adults or not we survived. That’s winning Ann.”

“Yeah it is.” She smiled as one tear drop fell from her and fell onto Ryuji’s hand. We really did survive. And we are going to keep survivors. And we are going to save others too.” Her hands tightened around his. “We’re going to keep going and we always will. All those people we are going to help. We keep going for them and us.”

“Uh huh.” Ryuji smiled. “That’s it there. What happened in the past does matter. It shouldn’t have happened but it did and the people we are going to be from this point on are never going to let that shit fly again. We- the people we are going to be. The me that I found after I turned away from myself.” Ryuji’s smile was so content. “Phantom Thieves was the best thing to happen to me after all that garbage.”

X

“Ugh.” Ann mumbled into his pillow. “I don’t want to sleep.”

“I feel you.” Ryuji rolled so that he was cuddled against Ann’s back. She was more against the wall that way but he knew he would not stay that way during the night. That they would not stay that way during the night. “But I feel so warm all over.” He yawned. “Thanks for the rub down. That thing really smells nice.” He mused into her hair.

“It was nice doing that after running about the metaverse all day.” Ann yawned. “But what I’m looking forward to is the rain they promised us.” Her hand slid over his and Ryuji found himself smiling as Ann wiggled around until she was comfortable. “Looking forward to waking up with you again.”

“Me too.” Ryuji admitted. “It’s really nice. Even if you move and kick a bit.” He teased. “I just love being like this. Makes this whole thing real.” His voice drifted away with another yawn. Almost on queue he heard rain against his window. “Really gets me through it all.” Ryuji murmured, Ann gave a sleepy sound of amusement and Ryuji found himself smiling sleepily. They would make it through this. He knew he would and he knew she would.


End file.
